tokyomajinfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsuma Hiyuu
Tatsuma Hiyuu (緋勇 龍麻 Hiyū Tatsuma) is a mysterious boy who transfers to Magami Academy for his senior year. Upon his introduction, he is shown to be rather solitary and subdued, a bit of a loner, walking to school hidden behind the drawn hood of his blue sweatshirt he constantly wears under his uniform. Because of this attitude, Kyouichi Houraiji greets him with a fight, and Tatsuma proves he can not only hold his own, but equal Magami's notorious delinquent. Kyouichi and he become close friends. He is an honest, sensitive boy, and he does not lie to others easily. Tatsuma is somewhat guarded and silent, but pleasant, amiable and carefree with a ready smile. But actually, he has more insight into the people and happenings around him. While it seems nothing can faze him, Tatsuma's sensitivity causes him emotional pain when innocent people are hurt or suffering. He is soft towards those weaker, and is highly protective when it comes to girls - he'll even put himself in danger to save a lady in trouble, as seen with Sayo Hirasaka, or risk injury to shield her, as when he saved the body of Yuuko Kugayama in the first episode showdown. His beliefs are the same as Aoi Misato, and the pair have a close bond of empathy; they both want to protect the people in Tokyo, and believe that everyone, good or evil, can be saved and given a chance to be happy. Although he isn't comfortable enough to reveal to his friends until later, Tatsuma is actually living alone in Tokyo, having come from a rural town and leaving behind his elderly parents, a kindly housewife and wizened potter. However, he is their adopted son, having been orphaned as a baby; he knows nothing of his real parents. But Tatsuma is deeply close to his foster parents, and even displays much the same caring generosity as they show. He only seems to get a slight, disagreeing attitude with them when his mother embarrasses him by using her babyname for him, "Hii-chan" (ひーちゃん). Living without parents, Tatsuma is often seen eating junk food. When he was little, Tatsuma hated to drink milk, and so his mother blended it with his favorite food, strawberries, to coherce the child into accepting the "magic" concoction. Since then, it's been his staple drink, and he has an affinity for strawberry flavored snacks. His other hobbies are watching historical TV dramas, and he's fascinated by Ninja. He frequently sketches comical Ninja characters, or reads books about them, during class; when he's not, Tatsuma is typically falling asleep, earning him the nickname of "sleeping beauty" by Maria Alucard (Tatsuma's homeroom teacher). Tatsuma is a skilled martial artist, having been a prodigy since very young, and fights using a kote (籠手) or wrist and hand armor. As with most Budō arts, he knows a person's vital points, how to judge an opponent (whether or not they are fighting seriously) and even if they have killed before. Though a fierce warrior, Tatsuma is rather zen-like and never hurts without reason. Highly intuitive, he is often the first to realize when a threat is approaching, and sometimes gets a strange feeling when someone is in danger. Unbeknownst to his friends, and adding to his mysteriousness, prior to enrolling in Magami Academy, it is revealed that Tatsuma was sent there by his Shishou, Master Tougo Narutaki, who said that his skills would be needed in Shinjuku. Even Tatsuma was unsure of the inner meaning. Tatsuma carries strange birthmarks on his hands, which is why he always wears his trademark fingerless gloves. And although it is never shown in the anime, he also carries similar markings on both feet as well as a larger symbol on his chest. His father told him to treasure them because they gave him powers which would one day be of important use. However, his special "powers" left him feeling alienated since he was a toddler. In flashbacks of his childhood, when Tatsuma played games with other kids, he was instantly able to guess or find the other children with some sort of precognitive powers. This caused the other kids to shun or fear Tatsuma, making him feel different. He has had a difficult time making friends because of this. Personality Tatsuma is a pleasant, amiable and carefree guy who doesn't know about civilization, but he is a honest, sensitive and mysterious boy who spends a lot of time with Kyouichi Houraiji that he help his teams to defeating their enemies. Star of Fate Tatsuma's birthmarks signify his connection to the Ryumyaku (Dragon Vein) and his horoscope. He was born under the Kouryuu (Golden Dragon) star in the Seijuu (Four Gods or Saint Beasts) zodiac. He is therefore the Vessel of the Golden Dragon and its energy. The Golden Dragon in legend is the Center of the Four Gods, and as each of the Gods represents a season, the Golden Dragon is akin to the changing of those seasons. In China, the Dragon is said to be the Earth; in Japan, it represents the space in between, or the Void. It's said the Golden Dragon is the only power that can tap into and fully utilize the Dragon Vein, thereby either keeping the organized flow in nature, or causing such disruption as to alter the physical world of man. However, it is later revealed that Tatsuma is only half of this power. He is the Yang, the positive side of the Golden Dragon, symbolized by the Taoist Taijitu (ying-yang). At the moment the efforts of Munetaka Yagyuu and Tendou Kodzunu finally broke the flow in the Dragon Vein, Tatsuma was nearly killed by the demon sealed in the old Magami school building. The surge of power awakens the dormat supernatural powers inside Tatsuma and his friends, causing a chain reaction which would soon reveal their conjoined Fate in the times to come. Because of his extraodinary power, Tatsuma is able to survive mortal wounds, but he is not able to manipulate the Dragon Vein until fully awakened by the gathering of all Four Vessels of the Gods. Powers A very gifted warrior, Tatsuma excels in martial arts. After his powers awakened they granted him enhanced strength, agility, reflexes, intuition, and energy projection. Tatsuma's prior talent in martial arts became supernaturally amped displaying once-impossible acrobatic maneuvers, often jumping at superhuman heights, and dodging with impressive speed. His strength especially recognized with his signature super punch that came with massive repercussions. He projected massive energy from his fists in a fit of rage and grief. As the Vessel of the Golden Dragon, his already impressive powers began to grow until he had the potential to tap in the full power of the Dragon Vein. Relationships Kyouichi Houraiji Kyouichi is Tatsuma's best friend who he primarily hangs out with and helps him fight gangsters from other schools and low-lifes on the street. His association with Kyouichi earned him the status of the fifth most delinquent student in Magami's history, however, this does not seem to bother Tatsuma. He is true to his friendship with Kyouichi, believing him the first real friend he's had. He seems to be well-aware of Kyouichi's inner feelings, especially about Aoi Misato; he smiles to himself when Kyouichi shows her kindess, or softly reprimands him for being too harsh on her. At one time, Tatsuma stated he believed he would spend the rest of his life alone, with no friends, because his strange powers kept everyone away. He thought it best. So he is often shown as being grateful to his friends, having an episode built around telling them "Thank you". Aoi Misato Aoi is the second person to approach him, claiming her duties as the student body President was to make sure he was fitting in and getting used to life at Magami Academy. She also warns him to be careful since many students had recently died in mysterious incidents in Shinjuku. When Yuuya Daigo challenges the newcomer to a fight, Aoi takes on the responsibility to interfere, along with Komaki Sakurai - ultimately sealing the group's fate together. Throughout the anime Aoi displays mixed signals regarding her feelings for Tatsuma, since she shows the same emotions for Kyouichi. Tatsuma, however, never crosses the boundary line, maintaining nothing more than a strong empathic friendship with Aoi. The two of them share the exact same personality traits, so it is often Tatsuma who offers to talk candidly with her, without judgments or fighting. During her time of depression, Tatsuma even shows her his birthmarks, "scars" from his own hard childhood, enunciating to Aoi that he understands what she's going through. Sayo Hirasaka Tatsuma also shows a great sense of guilt and loss over Sayo Hirasaka, personally tending to her body after her death in the Crow Master arc. When they are reunited, he spends all his free time trying to show her happiness in her final days - even allowing Sayo to "lure" him into a trap set by Tendou Kodzunu, so that he could protect her in the end. Whether or not his grief would become anything more is left without closure. Marie Claire His soft nature and open heart eventually leads to Marie Claire developing a crush on him in season two when she's abandoned by Yagyuu. At first she returns for revenge, but, sympathizing with her lonely situation, Tatsuma offers his friendship instead. He relates, he knows how painful it is to be all alone. Child-like Claire decides she would rather spend her life with Tatsuma; her wicked resolutions dissolved, the black cat Mephisto vanishes and Claire spends the rest of the anime following Tatsuma around like a love-sick schoolgirl. This puppy-love never bothers Tatsuma, who smiles happily and humors her fantasies. Komaki Sakurai They seem to be on friendly terms with each other. They both share the concern to keep Aoi safe. They work well together. Original Version In the videogame, Tatsuma is the character to be played, and so he has no real strong personality other than being a great fighter and what you make him. In the manga, Tatsuma is not as sensitive and emotional, and his quiet demeanor almost comes off as aloof. Appearance-wise, his design is more feminine, and he looks a lot like the character Kamui Shirou in CLAMP's X''. He also does not have any birthmarks requiring the benefits of concealing gloves, and he doesn't wear a hoody. Also in the manga, it's clear there is a romantic connection between him and Aoi. This, no doubt, would account for the fan service of her mixed emotions in the anime. Trivia *Because Tatsuma is considered the player in the original videogame, his character data is highly modifiable. Hence, most of his stats are unknown. *Tatsuma is a descendant of the character '''Tatsuto Hiyuu '''from the videogame ''Tokyo Majin Gakuen: Gehouchou, the prequel game in the franchise set during the Edo period. In the anime, flashbacks featuring Tatsuto are shown during Tatsuma's first encounter with Tendou Kodzunu in episode seven ("Kidou-shuu", or "The Demoniacal Horde").﻿ *In the game, Tatsuma is voiced by Yasuyuki Kase, who is the seiyuu of the character Kureha Mibu (anime and game). *Tatsuma's biological parents are featured in the franchise game Tokyo Majin Gakuen: Oboro-Kitan. His father, Genma Hiyuu (緋勇弦麻), featured only in flashbacks of the anime, was a warrior fighting with Ryuuzan Arai's comrades. He dies in an attempt to seal off Munetaka Yagyuu in both stories. Tatsuma's real mother was Kayo Hiyuu (緋勇迦代) and she also had the power of the Bodhisattva Eye, born under the same Star of Fate as Aoi Misato. She died giving birth to Tatsuma, the Vessel of the Golden Dragon. *Because of his interest in ninja, Tatsuma is shown as being a fan-boy of Hisui Kisaragi, who has studied ninjitsu, in a segment of the spoof radio dramas Gakkyuu Nisshi (or "Class Journals"). Gallery * ''Tatsuma Hiyuu/Gallery'' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters